smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Kent Nelson (Earth 1)
|relatives=Inza Nelson |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 9 Episode 11: |death= Season 9 Episode 12: }} Kent Nelson was a retired member of the who could bond with the to become Doctor Fate. He came out of retirement and bonded with the helmet once more to help take down Icicle. Doctor Fate saw the fate of and allowed himself to be killed by Icicle to restore John's powers. Early life After the group had disbanded due to the actions of the government agency, , Kent had to force his Helmet of Nabu away, which left him in a somewhat vegetable state. Though still functioning, Kent was "scrounging around the streets, looking for the secrets of the universe in trash cans." He continued to hold onto the Helmet for all the years to come, when the was targeted by a metahuman assassin known as Icicle. Season Nine He was brought back to their old headquarters by their leader, , rambling and scared after the helmet was telling him the fate of the rest of the JSA. Called into the act of duty, he, once again, reunited with the Helmet to become the mysterious Doctor Fate as Carter once more became Hawkman to honor Shiera as Courtney became Stargirl. Doctor Fate then went to the original Icicle who was at in a catatonic state and was drawing knowledge from him when and entered. Doctor Fate realized Clark's destiny and teleported himself and Clark to the JSA's former headquarters. Carter arrived and wondered why Clark was so important and Doctor Fate says that Clark is a different kind of hero, who isn't a hero for pleasure, or revenge, just as he feels it is right. As Green Arrow bursts in trying to save Clark, Hawkman and Green Arrow face off as John Jones entered. The squadron of heroes then stood around the JSA table as Carter explained that the JSA were hunted by the government who wanted to unmask them and tore their lives apart. As the heroes split up to track Icicle, Doctor Fate and Clark stayed behind as Doctor Fate revealed to Clark that his destiny was far more important than any, revealing that he will lead the new generation of heroes as Hawkman did his. He said that Clark will defeat and will help the silver age embrace heroes when he reveals himself to the world. When arrived at the museum, Clark fled as Doctor Fate opened the door. Lois entered and Doctor Fate sees her future and reveals to her that the "savior" will need her as she will need him. Lois then left and Fate closed the door. After searching for Icicle with John Jones, Fate was able to sympathize with the Martian for he too had a family. Before being killed, Fate managed to restore John's powers. His helmet was stolen by Icicle but the JSA managed to retrieve it back, waiting for a successor. Appearances Physical Appearance Kent was a middle-aged man, who had been driven insane by the Helmet of Nabu and was now living on the streets of . He had blonde hair and gray eyes and an unshaven appearance. He was normally seen wearing old and battered clothing and a torn ball cap. He also carried a bowling bag with him that contained the helmet. As Doctor Fate, Kent was magically transformed into wearing a padded blue leather costume, with gold boots, gloves, a golden cape that was clasped on his chest with a round gold amulet and a golden belt. The Helmet of Nabu was a full-faced helmet with glowing golden-red eyes. Powers and Abilities *' ': Dr. Fate's powers were all derived from his golden helmet, called the Helmet of Nabu. The helmet contains the mystical spirit of the ancient Nabu. **'Magic: '''While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson as Doctor Fate, could conjure and manipulate magic very well. **'Teleportation: While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson as Doctor Fate, could teleport himself and others to anywhere on Earth and across time and space. **Telekinesis: While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson could move objects and people with his mind. **Precognition:''' While wearing the Helmet of Nabu, he could see into possible futures of others but not for himself. Using the , Kent Nelson is able to access near-unlimited magical abilities. The full extent of Fate's powers are unknown, however he did demonstrate the ability to teleport, transmute matter, flight and see into possible futures of others but not for himself. Fate was also capable of returning ' Martian abilities shortly before Kent was murdered by opening a small warp hole to Mars and having Jones be in the atmosphere of for a short period of time. The mask itself appears to be sentient, speaking to Kent in low-whispers, offering advice and knowledge and even magical abilities such as teleportation. However, the mask needs a host in order to execute most of its abilities. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Justice Society Members Category:Magicians Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Deceased DC Comics Characters Category:Deceased Superheroes Category:Deceased Earth 1 Superheroes